Sinister
by AcesXSpades
Summary: A new group of mutants and a sinister character from Gambit's past come into play. Will it be Shade's turn to save Gambit? Sequel to Shadows. Please read and review. As always- Gambit, Wolverine, etc. belong to Marvel. Shade is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel. Please read Shadows.

xxXxx

It was mid-afternoon, sun still relatively high in the sky, a group of teens set up camp on a sandy bank between a forest and a river. Among them were a small brunette girl and a lanky boy. The boy was playing on the river shore in swimming trunks while the girl was trying to arrange a circle out of rocks. The girl accidently was splashed. "Hey! Like, watch it, Kurt!"

"It vasn't me!" the boy insisted in a German accent. A large, brown lupine animal came bounding out of the water and shook itself dry on the shore, spraying both the girl and the boy.

"Rahne!" the girl shouted. The wolf-like beast bounded away with what looked like a smile on its face. The boy laughed.

A bulky man with black hair walked over. "How's the fire pit comin', half-pint?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Thanks to Rahne it's all wet."

"Vhy'd you build it so close to the river?" Kurt asked. Behind them, Rouge, Iceman, and Cannonball were setting up tents.

There was a sick, wet, thump as a six-point buck was dropped from a near-by tree into the camp sight. Many gasped out "Ew!" and Kitty even screamed slightly. A small, scrawny woman leapt from the tree and landed next to her kill.

"Good one, petit," a thick Cajun accent called as a tall man emerged from the forest with an arm full of logs.

"Dinner is served," said Wolverine, walking over to the deer. The woman with blood red hair manifested a black blade and began slicing into her prey.

"Yuck, Shade. Do you have to, like, do that here?" Kitty whined.

Gambit chuckled and walked over to Kitty, setting down his pile of logs. "Come on, I show you how to build a fire."

Wolverine and Shade butchered the deer while everyone else finished setting up camp. Wolverine was slicing off some steaks when the wind shifted direction. Shade and Wolverine froze, scenting the air. Shade looked to Wolverine for confirmation. He nodded, there was someone out there.

Shade stalked off into the woods, Wolverine followed. They had barely left the group when tree branches began reaching out. Shade evaded them and Wolverine sliced through them. Suddenly, a black tar enveloped Wolverine up to his shoulders. Shade looked over to him and was distracted long enough for roots to grab her ankles and branches to grab her wrists. She growled and struggled in their grasp.

A head and torso emerged from the tar. He appeared to be a boy no older than seventeen, his skin covered in a smooth layer of the tar. An evil smile appeared on black lips on a face framed by purple dread-locks. Another boy, around the same age, came walking out of the trees with a long wooden staff in hand. He had spiky black hair and wore a leather jacket. He twisted his hand and the trees tightened on Shade.

A few playing cards shot from the forest and blasted through Shade's restraints. She landed on her feet and charged the boy with the staff. Gambit and the kids ran up to the scene. "Woah, like, what is that?" Kitty pointed at the tar-boy holding Wolverine.

Cannonball charged the tar-boy. He dropped Wolverine and bended himself away from Cannonball. The tree-boy sent a branch to catch Shade's ankle mid-air, throwing her off balance and sending her to the ground. The two boys looked at each other and nodded before racing off into the forest. Though everyone was quick in their pursuit, the two boys disappeared. Shade growled in frustration. "Who was that?" Rouge asked.

"No clue," Wolverine growled.

Back at the camp, Wolverine cooked up the deer over the fire Kitty and Gambit built. Most were in their swimsuits, enjoying the river before dinner. Rouge sat by the fire, helping Wolverine, while Gambit stood on the shore. Shade walked along, waist deep, in the river. She disappeared for a moment under the water, then appeared a few yards down the river, blood red hair clinging to her head and shoulders as she made her way back up river. Gambit watched her cool off in the river till Rouge called out to everyone for dinner.

Gambit wrapped a towel around Shade's shoulders as she came to the shore. It had been a few months since Apocalypse. Shade had met Gambit nearly a year ago now. She was adjusting well and had come a long way since he had found her in a similar forest, though she was still trying to figure people out. Everyone ate and talked. Shade caught Gambit looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?" she asked, facing him with both mismatched eyes, one silver and one emerald.

"Not'ing, chère," he shook his head. Shade eyed him wearily then went back to eating. Most of the dinner conversation was speculation on who the two mutants in the woods could be. Eventually, they reached the decision to pack up and leave after dinner.

xxXxx

Back at the X-Mansion, Professor X removed Cerebro's helmet. He turned to the roomful of X-teachers. "Cerebro has detected a new group of mutants recently come to the state," he informed them. "But there is no confirmation of identity as of yet."

"And they didn't say anything about what they wanted?" Storm asked.

"Didn't say a word," Wolverine answered.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open until we know more about their motives," Xavier said, with that, the meeting ended.

Gambit caught up with Shade as she reached her room. He stood between her and her door. "De night's still young, petit. Care to catch a movie?" he asked with a seductive smile.

Shade thought it over. "Anything good out?"

"Don matter, chère. We ain't really gunna be watchin'," he winked. Shade rolled her eyes.

"No thanks," she tried pushing passed him to her door, but he stayed firm.

He put a hand on her waist. "Come on, petit," Gambit said, giving her his most seductive voice and sweetest eyes. Shade narrowed her big eyes at him.

After a short-lived stare down, Shade gave in. "Fine. You're paying."

xxXxx

Shade waited over by the arcade while Gambit paid. He came over and handed Shade the tickets. "Here, petit. It start in a few minutes. You want anyt'ing?" He gestured to the concession stand. Shade shook her head. Gambit wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the theater.

Half way through the movie, Gambit had his arm around Shade's shoulders. They were watching a spy movie and were at the part where the beautiful woman working for the other side seduces the hero into bed. Shade's mind went to Gambit as she watched the sultry scene. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and wondered if his mind was on a similar track. Her eyes wandered over his broad shoulders, down his chest, the flat planes of his stomach as he slouched in the theater seat.

Gambit glanced at her and caught her checking him out. He smirked when she noticed he had caught her and quickly looked back to the screen. When Gambit turned back to the movie, Shade suddenly felt bold. She leaned into Gambit and stole a quick kiss. His eyes widened in surprise. Shade smirked up at Gambit. He pulled her into a deep kiss, releasing a small amount of the passion he had built up for Shade. It had never seemed the right time to pursue Shade. After everything that happened that winter, he had waited for a while to let her warm back up to him. Then there came Apocalypse, everyone needed a break after that. That was what the camping trip was supposed to have been, but those new mutants showed up. Shade making the first move was the perfect excuse.

But, just his luck, it was short lived. The projector stopped, emergency lights came on, illuminating the theater in red. Screams wafted from behind the closed theater doors. Shade and Gambit looked at each other then bolted towards the doors while all the human patrons nervously filed out the emergency exit.

They were met to chaos and four mutant teens causing it. One with spiky black hair and a leather jacket, holding a wooden staff and causing three wooden tables to chase customers around the lobby. The second stretched himself across the front doors with smooth tar skin and purple dread-locks. The next was a dark skinned boy whose body was covered in thick brown fur, he threw an employee through a window. The final seemed to be the leader. He had wavy white hair and wore black pants, a white t-shirt, and a yellow wind-breaker. The final took a deep breath and yelled, sending sonic waves through the lobby, knocking everyone to the floor and tearing up the tile.

Gambit charged several cards and tossed them at the leader, blowing him off his feet. From the floor the lead mutant called, "Ramrod." The boy with the spiky hair and staff charged Gambit who pulled out and extended his metal staff. Shade leapt at the hairy one, taking him down from behind. Meanwhile, Gambit had managed to land a nice blow to Ramrod's head, rendering him unconscious. Shade summoned shadows to surround the hairy one and leapt away before solidifying the shadows. She could hear him pounding on the shadows with his fists and growling like an animal. "Let Hairbag out!" a Caribbean accented voice shouted from inside.

"Hairbag?" Shade said confused. But she was knocked to the ground by a sonic blast from behind her. Gambit was trying to neutralize the tar mutant, but he kept stretching holes in his body where Gambit threw his cards. Shade got to her feet and charged the white-haired leader.

He opened his mouth and shouted, sonic waves sent Shade flying across the lobby into the wall. "Shade!" Gambit called out when she didn't move. He sent a barrage of cards to the leader. The white-haired mutant was blown off his feet. The tar mutant wrapped himself around Gambit, trapping him. The boy chuckled but soon stopped short as he began glowing with energy. "I don' t'ink I need to tell you what happens when I let go," Gambit warned with a smirk.

The white-haired boy was picking himself up from the floor, holding his head. "Alright, no need to blow up Gorgeous George there. Hairbag. Ramrod. Let's go." The two boys filed out a hole in the nearest wall. Gambit released Gorgeous George who exited the same way his friends had. Gambit went to Shade who, was pulling herself up to kneeling, holding her head.

"Ruckus, you comin'?" Ramrod shouted from the street. The white haired boy nodded and left.

Gambit turned full attention to Shade. "You ok, chère?"

She nodded, "Just a headache."

"Come on. We better get you home and tell everyone 'bout our new friends."

xxXxx

"It seems this new group of mutants goes by the Nasty Boys. Their leader is called Ruckus. He can absorb sound and send the waves back with immense force," Xavier explained to the room full of mutants. "There is also Ramrod, with the ability to control wood and plants. Hairbag and Gorgeous George."

"That must have been Ramrod and Gorgeous George when we were camping," Kitty said.

Xavier nodded. "That is all we know about them so keep a watchful eye when you leave the institute." Everyone was dismissed.

xxXxx

Ruckus knelt respectfully in a cold, dark laboratory. He looked into the shadows before him. Red eyes glowed from the darkness. A deep voice rumbled, "Gambit? It's been a long time. We may just have to pay him a visit." An ominous chuckle. "But first, find out more about the woman he was with..."

xxXxx

If you watch the original X-Men series or read the comics you'll start recognizing some names. I'm kind of taking a story line from the comics and warping it to fit the story. Things are just getting started so enjoy and please review, I'd really like to know what you think and I tend to put out chapters quicker if I know people are excited or like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

xxXxx

Shade had just finished an outdoor training session with Wolverine and was cooling off next to the fountain at Xavier's institute. The sun was just starting to set late in the sat on the edge of the fountain, dangling bare feet in the water. "Bonsoir, mon petit," Gambit's charming voice came from behind her. "Kitty sent me to find you. She say she need your help gettin' ready for tonight."

Shade sighed. "Oh right. The harvest thing. No idea why she needs me. All her dresses look the same to me." There was a harvest festival being held on the institute's grounds that night to try and help with local human-mutant relations. There was to be a dance, food and at midnight, fireworks. For whatever reason, Kitty was panicking over what to wear.

Gambit chuckled. "Maybe she just need reassurance, not advice."

"I hope so." Shade shoved herself to her feet and stretched.

"Will I be seein' you at de party tonight?"

"I don't know. I think I'm Wolverine wants help at the bar tonight, but I know about as much about drinks as I do about dresses."

"Well den, maybe I be seein' you later, chere," and with a sly smile he left.

xxXxx

As soon as Kitty heard Shade had decided to go to the festival that night, she had forgotten all about her dress dilemma and became obsessed with dressing Shade up. Kitty was the closest in size to Shade so she dug through her extensive wardrobe to find something Shade would be willing to wear. After turning down many colorful options, Kitty settled on a simple, little black dress with spaghetti straps that ended mid-thigh. She handed Shade some knee-high leather boots and a leather belt to put on while she got changed.

With both girls dressed, Kitty helped Shade with her eyeliner and mascara before doing her own. "Is Avalanche coming to this thing?"

Kitty instantly turned red. "What? Lance? I, like, doubt it. I haven't seen him in months." Still, her attitude, seductive rose colored dress, and the amount of time she was spending on her make-up said she was hoping.

"What do people do at these sort of things?" She had seen the students dress up for a few dance events but had never seen one.

"You know. Dance and hang out and stuff," Kitty said, now focusing on her hair.

"I don't know how to dance."

Now re-doing her hair for the third time, Kitty said, "That's ok. I bet Remy will teach you." She winked at Shade in the mirror. Shade turned her head to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Let's just get this over with," Shade said heading for the door.

"Aw, come on. This is gonna be fun," Kitty jumped up and followed.

xxXxx

Gambit leaned on the temporarily erected bar next to the fountain with a drink in his hand. The enormous lawn was roofed by nets of lights. Music drifted over to the bar from a small stage where a band was playing. The turn out was amazing, there was close to two-thousand people crowding the acres of the Xavier Institute. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion. Women wore dresses while men wore jackets and ties. Gambit wore black slacks and a white button up under a black jacket with a blood red tie for the event. A group of three women in skimpy colorful dresses whispered amongst themselves and waved flirtatiously at Remy as they passed him on their way to some open stools at the bar. He raised his glass and winked at them in acknowledgment. Gambit finished off his cocktail and scanned the crowded lawn for blood red hair. He set his empty glass on the bar top.

"Another?" Wolverine asked from behind the bar.

"Sure." Wolverine poured another and passed it over to Gambit. "Où est votre sœur cadette?" he asked Logan before downing his drink.

"Grabbing some more liquor from the house with Ro," he nodded in the direction of the side door where the small maroon haired woman was coming out of with two armfuls of various shaped and colored bottles. Ororo held open the door with one hand while holding four bottles in the other arm. Shade struggled with her oversized load of liquor in her slender arms.

Gambit set down his glass and wove his way through the clusters of people socializing. He reached Shade just as she dropped a bottle. Gambit caught it with ease. "Need some help, petit?"

"Thanks," she sighed, letting Gambit take most of the bottles from her. After bringing the bottles to Wolverine, Gambit and Shade walked together in the general direction of the band.

"You look beautiful tonight, chere," Gambit romanced.

Shade looked down at her dress as if just remembering what she was wearing. "Oh, it's Kitty's."

"Non, petit, it not just de dress." He stopped Shade and pulled her into a kiss, his lips crashing into hers with passion. Shade's breath caught in her throat for a moment before returning the kiss. She found herself saddened when he pulled away. "Come," Gambit said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the woods surrounding the Xavier property.

"Where are we going?" Shade asked when the party was out of sight and the music was only a faint whisper through the trees.

"Here," Gambit said finally stopping.

"What's here?" Shade asked, wondering why they were in the middle of the woods. What would he have to show her here?

"Not'ing. It been a while since we been alone," he smiled slyly down at Shade.

"Last time we were alone the movie theater got attacked," Shade said staring him down.

"Der's no one out here. No one to attack, no one dat needs defending, mon amour. Just us," Gambit assured, placing his hands on her slight shoulders.

"You know I have no idea what your names for me mean. I still don't understand all of this language let alone... whatever it is you speak..."

"Petite means little. Chere means dear. Mon is my," his hands trailed down her arms then to her waist as he spoke.

"And amour?" Shade asked, looking down.

Gambit put a hand under her chin and gently raised her head to face him. "Love." She at him with confusion in her mismatched eyes. "I love you, Shade," he finally admitted. He stared into her eyes hopefully as Shade stared back in silence.

After the initial shock sunk in, Shade said nothing but grabbed Gambit's face and kissed him with an intensity. Her eyes were shut tight but she could feel Remy's smile on her lips as he gratefully returned her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her small body against his. Remy's lips parted from Shade's only to trail down her neck, biting gently on the sensitive skin at the base. A deep sigh escaped her lips. She ran her nails down the hard panels of Remy's chest and stomach, latching onto the edge of his pants. His large hand slid beneath her dress and up her thigh. Lust took hold in Shade's mind as she undid Remy's pants and slid her hand into his pants.

Gambit pressed her back against a tree a little roughly in his eagerness. Shade wrapped her legs around his waist. Remy nibbled her collar bone hungrily as she pulled his manhood out of his pants and under her dress. As she almost had his tip inside he stopped her. "You sure about dis amour?" his breath came heavily, his words labored. Her response was capturing his lips with hers, biting his lower lip.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Remy entered her soft lower body, Shade moaned as he filled her. He worked his hips against hers, pressing her against the tree to hold her up. Gambit's strokes started out slow and powerful but gained speed and intensity as his lust increased. Shade's breath came in short gasps as she neared her climax. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders and she bit her lip to stifle a scream of pleasure that came out as a squeak. A few vigorous thrusts later and Remy joined her in extacy. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he panted pleasantly, trying to regain his breath.

Shade panted as well, stroking his hair. "Wow," she breathed.

Gambit chuckled. "Oui."

"If I had known..." she panted. "I would have done that sooner." Gambit kissed her deeply before setting her down.

"It was wort de wait," Remy smiled at her.

Yellow eyes watched unnoticed from the shadows before flying away.

xxXxx

"The way to Gambit is definitely through the woman," a cold female voice said to the shadowy figure in the dark laboratory. "She may be useful too. Her name is Shade."

"Shade," a deep voice rasped. "Bring her to me."

Sabertooth emerged with a wicked grin on his fangs. "With pleasure."

xxXxx

Please review. Don't make me beg!


End file.
